the new chipettes in town
by twinflower123
Summary: what happens when there 3 new chipettes in town...your just gonna half to read the story and find out :


alvins pov

it was a sunny day in los angles... but dave barged in the our room saying...ALVIN...SIMON...THEODORE! Wake up it's time for school!

dave let me sleep for another hour.I of us were face first in there theodore asked...do we really half to,dave?

yes, theodore you boy's all half simon asked...why can't you go bother the girls?

because i already did simon...there down stairs at the table waiting for you I shot up out of his pillow and said very quickly...oh..no.. one of the girls might steal ''THE A SEAT'' ! then I got out of my bed and started running torwards the kitchen...when I got there he saw britney was in ''THE A SEAT''.

get off my my seat, britney! I yealled.

no, alvin! besides..you know the rule..you snooze you said sarcastically.

*ugh* i hate it when she says that.I said under my breath when I was fixing to back to the our room...when I turned around to go to the my room ..I heard the girls started to laugh..then I turned back around and asked..whats so funny? then all the girls started to point at my butt...then one of the girl tried to say..your is cut open we can see your butt! when I saw what they were laughing at...I started to turn red, and akwardly started to walk backwards to our room...and said...ok.. which one of you did this? then I turned to show them.

I did it, alvin. said simon. it is my revenge for you putting worms in theodore's sandwitch.

hey..he's the one that said the he liked worms in food. I told simon.

yah.. gummy worms!yelled theodore pointing at me.

boys cut it out..and just go get dressed...ok? asked all said..ok they all got dressed in their usaul cloths, and when down stairs...then I saw jeanette was now in ''THE A SEAT''.

oh you give jean my seat...but you won't give my seat back to me? I asked britney.

she asked nicely... you didn't, alvin. said britney.

ok everyone lets go! yelled dave. i'm gonna be late for my plane! dave let all of them in the van...and took off for school.

ally's pov

come on girls we half to go to school! I yelled at my sisters trying to get their lazy butts out of lacy asked... why?

because... we half to lacy. I told lacy. then lacy said...*ugh* fine. then she got out of bed and went to go get dressed...lacy put on a jean jacket, dark pink tank top, jean shorts and a pair of pink fluffy i went to go get lila up...i climbed on top of her bed and started to jump on her...and then i said, get up sleepy head we are gonna go to school wether you like it or not. I said to lila... then i heard her say ''no''...ok, then i guess i'm just gonna mack you. i said, as i was pulling her out of her bed...then she fell on the floor.

fine i'm said as she got up off the floor, and went to her closet, and put on an light blue shirt, black skirt, and a pair of light blue string i went to get dressed...i put on my fav. purple sparkle shirt, black skirt, and a pair of purple i heard lila yell...ok your the one who woke us up, now we are leaveing with or with out you!

i'm comming! i yelled as i ran out the door...and cought up to my sisters, and went to school.

lila's pov

then me and my sister's got to school...when we went inside of the school, we all gasped...it is so big. then we heard someone calling our names...hello..you 3 must be Ally, Lacy and Lila...i am the princible here at west eastman high...here's your schedule's.

thank you. I said. then she said..''your welcome'' then she guided us to our first class. then she said go seat with the other with the other chipmunks over there. ok. said lacy. then we walked over to them... then the one wearing red said...well..hello ladies...my name is Siville.. Alvin Siville.

nice to meet you alvin.. my name is Bell.. Lila Bell. I said, mocking alvin. then he asked, are you mocking me? then i answered, yup.

ok.. well my name is simon...and this is simon.

nice to meet you simon...let me guess..you 3 are brothers? ally asked. then theodore asked, yeah..how did you know that?

i'm not stupid.. you 3 sorta look alike and i'm not blind.. your alvin and the chipmunks. ally said. then alvin asked, we know that...aren't you 3 going to start screaming or something?

no...why would we do that? i asked. your just 3 other celebrities.

what! just celebrities? yelled alvin. then simon yelled, alvin! maybe they met alot of celebrities...now just calm down. then he looked at us and said, i am teribly sorry for alvins out burst...so..um..whats your name?

my name is ally... and this my other sister lacy. ally said.

ok well you should meet the chipettes. said theodore. then i heard lacy say, that will be cool. then alvin asked, sooo... what do you 3 chicks like to do?

oh lots of things... ''then lacy got cut off by lila'' ..like video games, going to the beach and...''then lila got cut off by lacy''..baking goodies, swimming, playing on our surfing machine game


End file.
